Who Is Your Ideal Man?
by delusional-lady
Summary: This is yaoi. SenKosh. Koshino takes a test given to him by some girls. He answers the questions and... There might be gropings, kissings.. well this is the R section, isn't it? Reviews make me happy.


Who Is Your Ideal Man?  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
A/N: This is yaoi. SenKosh.. Well, .. heehee. Dedicated to Opal. :) and all my other reviewers. Hey, guys.. hope you like this one.   
  
  
  
Koshino Hiroaki, member of the Ryonan basketball team, smoothed out the wrinkles of his school uniform. He was about to attend a choir meeting in a few minutes. Nobody really knew that the fiery lad was fond of singing. Not only that, he also possessed a very good voice. He had managed to obtain a permit from Taoka-sensei to skip training today. The basketball coach was one of the very few who knew he was part of the musical committee.   
  
He entered the assigned room and noticed that their sensei was nowhere to be found. There was only a group of girls crowded around the teacher's table. "Practice must have been cancelled." Koshino muttered as he turned around to head back for the gym. Just then, one of the girls, Sarah, spotted him and pleaded him to stay a while. There were only four guys included in the singing group but the other three had already left. Besides, the girls were more comfortable with Koshino's presence.   
  
"What are you guys doing? And where is Baba-sensei?" Koshino asked, approaching the large desk. He took a peek and saw that they were talking about some magazine's test portion. "Baba-sensei had an emergency and she won't be able to conduct lessons. We'll have training resumed next week. By the way, we're checking out this magazine quiz. You wanna look? We're done with it anyway." Rumiko, one of the girls, offered.   
  
Koshino reluctantly accepted the magazine and bade the girls good-bye. They all smiled and waved at him, some even blowing him kisses. Koshino Hiroaki was such an adorable guy. Sarah smiled. The girls would always be there for his games and yes, they were his own fanclub. The athlete was short-tempered but it was kinda endearing.. Rumiko grinned and hoped that Koshino would be able to have fun with the magazine as they did. Especially the test, "Who Is Your Ideal Man?" It was of course, specially designed for the young man.   
  
There were shouts coming from the gymnasium. Koshino assumed that Uozumi was already drilling his fellow players. He appeared and told his coach about the cancelled practice. After that, he changed into his sportswear and joined the rest of the team.   
  
"Say, Koshino-sempai? How come you're here and not at the 'other' practice?" Hikoichi whispered. Ryonan's manager. Can you even try to hide anything from him? "It was cancelled." Koshino answered. He noticed that Sendoh didn't seem to be around.   
  
That baka must have skipped again.   
  
A few hours later, Uozumi decided to give his players a break. Most of them went inside the locker to wash their faces but Koshino stayed on one of the benches. He wasn't feeling very amiable and didn't want to risk losing his temper. A magazine popped out of his bag and Koshino remembered all about the test. Since there was nothing to do, maybe he could try the questionnaire out.   
  
"Certainly not here. I don't want the guys to crowd around me as I answer. They'll try to take the test for themselves, I'm sure." Koshino thought. They were given a thirty minute break and the choir member decided to wander off the the library, thinking that no one would bother him there.   
  
Koshino found himself a safe place at the very back of the library. No one was within sight which meant that no one could see him either. Great.   
  
Are you the type who wants to be cuddled? Koshino looked around just in case someone was lurking around. Satisfied that he was alone, he put a check mark on the yes box.   
  
Do you want your boyfriend to have large, kissable lips? Koshino cringed at the thought of large lips. The image of Fukuda entered his mind and he rushed to answer no.   
  
Would you want your man to know everything about you? This time, it was the image of Hikoichi that penetrated him. Koshino frowned. He didn't want a relationship like that. Besides, where would the mystery be?  
  
A few minutes later, he was done with the test. Koshino looked up the scoreboard and checked his results.   
  
"Hmm.. 13-15 points, congratulations. You are softie at heart. Even though you won't admit it, you know you'd enjoy your man to give you sweet talks and hugs. Kisses in public make you embarassed because you're the shy type but 'fess up! You know you get tingles everytime.   
  
Koshino read on. The results were mildly interesting since they really described the real him. It was the very end of the paragraph that he couldn't read. Well, somebody read it for him.   
  
"Congratulations, your ideal man is Sendoh Akira. Number one basketball player of Ryonan. This man is the one girls and guys drool over. You have just bagged a certified hunk."   
  
Koshino turned around only to see the object of his desires leaning over him. "Whaaaaa!!!" Koshino cried out in shock. Sendoh Akira was there all alone!! His best friend!!   
  
The spiky-haired boy had a predatory smile on his face. "Aww, Koshkosh, you feel that way about me?" The latter teased. Koshino blushed bright red and tried to look angry in an attempt to cover up his embarassment. "Don't start putting ideas in your head, Akira! I'm leaving, Taoka-sensei will certainly skin me if I don't get back for practice. What are you doing here anyway?"   
  
Sendoh smiled and explained that he was working on a project for Ecology. He had spoken to Taoka-sensei about it and the coach agreed to let him off today's practice. "I was just about done when I noticed you sitting here all alone." Sendoh remarked, predatory grin right back on his face. He moved towards his best friend. Koshino, in turn, back away. It seemed like a bad move since he became trapped. Sendoh's hands enclosing him with the wall.   
  
Koshino stared at Sendoh's face. The latter was serious and leaned in for a kiss. At first, Koshino didn't respond. Not until he felt a moist tongue urging his own to open. The fiery lad never thought that a single kiss would really make knees go weak. He used to think that those scenes were only for stupid sappy movies. Well, not anymore. Unintentionally, his knees wobbled and he almost fell down but Sendoh inserted his right knee and made Koshino sit on it. They engaged in another kiss. This time, their hands participating in the event.  
  
Hands roamed around his chest. Koshino moaned at the electricty he felt. He was so hot. Hot for Sendoh. Damn, he was aroused. Practice suddenly entered his mind and he told Sendoh to stop. "Iie.. Akira.. Taoka-sensei will... Basketball... unh!!!" He lost all logic when Sendoh stroked his furious arousal. "We still have ten minutes, Koshkosh.. Wanna set a record?"   
  
Hikoichi wondered what was wrong with Koshino-sempai today. He seemed tired and unable to keep up with practice. It was as if all his energy had been drained. When the coach asked him to sit down and rest, the lad made a face and opted to lean back on the wall instead. Strange.. He started taking down notes and noticed a magazine on one of the benches. He picked it up and saw a test, "Who Is Your Ideal Man?" by Sarah and Rumiko.   
  
Well...? It's a one shot so I don't have to make another chapter. Something to occupy you guys while I try and make sense with all my other ficcies. :) Reviews will be greatlyappreciated. 


End file.
